A gastrostomy tube, commonly referred to as a “g-tube”, is a tubular device that is placed in the stomach of a patient to provide the patient with essential nutrients for survival. A typical post-surgery g-tube includes a primary tube, a balloon device, a retention button, and a venting tube extension. The primary tube is placed within the stomach through a passageway cut through the abdominal and stomach walls. The balloon device inflates about the periphery of the primary tube in the stomach to anchor the primary tube in position within the stomach. The retention button is positioned about the primary tube on the exterior of the abdominal wall and, along with the balloon, sandwiches the abdominal wall to maintain the position of the primary tube in the stomach. The venting tube extension extends from the retention button outside of the body. The primary tube and venting tube extension typically include feeding, suction and inflation lumens.
It typically takes about two months for the passageway cut through the abdominal and stomach walls to form a track. During this time, and especially during the first two weeks while the wound is still fresh, it is essential that the tube not be pulled out, otherwise it could result in another surgical procedure to replace the device within hours of being pulled out. There are, however, millions of people that have g-tubes for many different reasons, most of whom are babies, toddlers, severely handicapped individuals, or elderly. Thus, a large percentage of the g-tube recipients, whether children or adults suffering from limited brain function, lack the capacity to understand not to pull on or pull out the g-tube. Unfortunately, there is no suitable means available to prevent these patients from pulling on the g-tube, whether accidentally or intentionally, which could make the area sore and/or potentially pull the g-tube out. Hospital personnel tend to respond by “rigging” available items, such as towels or blankets, together and then loosely packing these items around the g-tube. However, most patients easily remove this “rigging” in their attempts to pull the g-tube out. As a result, someone must keep watch over the g-tube patient to prevent the g-tube from being pulled out. This is especially difficult for even the most attentive caregiver.
In addition to the retention problem, there is no suitable means available to comfortably orient the g-tube in an upright and fully vented position. Hospital personnel tend to attempt a “rigging” using tape and gauze that will hold the newly placed g-tube in an upright and fully vented position. However, such a “rigging” inhibits movement of the patient more than a few inches.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a device that tends to prevent the patient from pulling on the g-tube and inhibit the non-prescribed removal of the g-tube.